Birthday Ball
by purinsesu-sereniti
Summary: I decided to try something entirely new. Based off a taylor swift writing prompt. Told from first person narrative, which i NEVER do. Set during the silver millennium. Serenity's POV.
There I was again, faking laughter, forcing smiles… Same old tired place.

You would think I of all people would be happy- I have a life most could only dream of. I am a princess, my mother and all of the palace dotes on me, I am, without sounding _too_ vain, beautiful. I can and do have everything I could ever ask for. And yet… I am empty.

The music comes to a stop and clapping ensues. I look across the room and my mother sits on her throne, smiling as she claps along with everyone else. She looks to me then and frowns, apparently noticing my sour face. Her eyes say it all and I sigh, raising my hands to join in with the applause, though I certainly do not feel that enthusiastic. I am a terrible daughter and a terrible princess. This ball is in my honor, after all, for it is my birthday. I don't much feel like celebrating however, when war looms and there is danger everywhere. I don't much feel like dancing and celebrating when I cannot even be with the one I truly love. I think of him daily, of the prince with the eyes the color of Earth, the planet from which he hails. He is as handsome as he is charming- even my mother adores him, though I know she worries over how I yearn for him. My mother always tries to see the good in everyone, but her fear outweighs the good she sees in the Earthlings, though she wishes it wasn't so.

I am debating on making an escape to the balcony when the music picks up yet again and all around me bodies are shifting as partners make their way to the dance floor. I see my mother has accepted a dance with one of her highest ranking knights so I take a step back, knowing this is my chance, but as I turn around I instead bump right into the tall, solid frame of a man. I gasp and stammer an apology, but the words die on my lips as he takes my hand and drops to a knee. "Princess," the vocals are husky and familiar and I feel my heart fluttering in my chest. "Forgive me," he apologizes, lifting his face to look me in the eye, his hidden behind a white mask. As he rises to his full height, he towers over me, and I look him up and down; he is handsome in his crisp, black tuxedo. His hand has yet to release my own. I dare not even breathe for fear he is but a mirage, but his gloved hand is so warm against mine… His smile is so sweet as he looks upon me. "I did not see you there, though I cannot believe I missed you. You are breathtaking tonight." I am lost for words. A crimson blush stains my cheeks and I find I cannot find a single word to say, not one charming or flirtatious thing at all. "Dance with me…?" His question trails off and to this I smile and can nod, allowing him to lead me into the center of the dance floor.

As we take our place and he bows low to me, I smile again and offer him an appropriately low curtsey for a man of his rank, unable to help myself from wondering if he enjoys how well my new gown fits. He puts a hand to my waist and raises his other as it still holds to mine, taking up the stance of the dance. We begin mid song but he does not falter, not even once. He is graceful, I note, as he swirls me around the dance floor. By then, all of the court had stepped aside, even my mother, to watch as Endymion and I dance; I am well aware of every pair of eyes upon us. The song ends entirely too soon (though I remind myself we did start halfway through) and I think it is all over. But the next one begins and we're at it yet again, this time the dancers around us rejoin and we are only one couple among the many. "I did not expect you to be here," I hear myself say and for a moment his mouth twitches with a frown. "My mother said…" I trail off, giving my head a small shake. Did it even matter what my mother said? No, not really. All that mattered was that he was there right then.

"I was not certain I would make it… But the risk was well worth it." He grinned then, a smile that was not all courtier charm and instead made me think of what he must have been like as a small child. A stern little boy I bet he was, but one with a goofy little grin that flashed quite often. "I knew I could not go this day without seeing you, princess." He gave my hand a little squeeze, the hand at my waist clutching a little bit closer. "Besides, your mother invited me." I could not help but turn my surprised gaze across the room, to where my mother had returned to her throne, her gray colored hues dancing with mirth as she met my eyes. My heart softened and I turned back to Endymion, my lips curving with a smile. "It is not every day that a princess turns seventeen, after all." He watches me as I spin out and back into his arms, the silk skirts of my gown swishing with my every movement. "On Earth, your birthday would be June." He says to my delight, giving me yet another little piece of Earth information. He knows how I adore learning of his home planet.

The music slows and we come to a stop, both bowing to one another. It is a pause then, as the orchestra flips the pages of their music and prepares for the next set of songs. "I have a gift for you," he beckons me to follow him and for a moment I hesitate, but then I am following him across the dance floor and out onto the balcony on the east side of the palace. The balcony that overlooks Earth with Venus glowing in the far distance. As we step out onto the balcony, he slides the door closed behind us and for the first time he pulls his mask from his face. "It is not much, but I thought…" For the first time since I have met him, he seems nervous, uncertain. From the inside pocket of his tuxedo jacket he pulls something square-shaped and wrapped in beautiful paper that shines like a crystal. It is topped off with a bow. I laugh in delight as I take it from his hands and inspect it from every angle possible. "Open it." He encourages and I nod, gingerly undoing the ribbon bow and allowing it to fall to the ground. I lift an edge of the silvery paper and from its confines I pull a small book. "It isn't much, but I thought…"

I run my hand over the golden, embossed writing on the front. "Sleeping Beauty," I read aloud, tilting my head as I inspect it closely. On the cover is a beautiful girl with long, golden hair; I reach up to absently touch my own long, silver locks. She looks to be asleep and a handsome man leans over her, lips puckered in a kiss. _A fairy tale…_ It says this beneath what I know is the title and I look up at him in surprised glee. "It is beautiful! Thank you, Endymion!" Something like relief spreads over his features and he smiles. "I will treasure it." I feel my heart fluttering as it had earlier that night and he reaches out to take my hand in his. His gloved hand is warm against my skin, his hand fits perfectly around mine, and I wonder if he feels the racing of my pulse as his fingertips brush over my wrist. I tilt my head ever so slightly and without warning, he pulls me close, crushing me against him. He his warm and strong, comforting… He smells of something I cannot place but it is a wonderful scent. I relax against him and tip my head back so I can look him in the face, and our eyes meet for a beautiful, wonderful moment of perfect clarity. In that instant, it is as if we can read one another's hearts; it is as if we know each other's every thought. "Endymion…" I whisper his name and he leans close to me, his lips hovering near my own. So close I can feel his breath against my skin. Then his lips find my own and his grip on my body tightens slightly. He holds me like I have never been held in all of my life.

"Happy birthday, princess…" He whispers into my ear when he breaks the kiss a moment later; our first kiss. Our first kiss. I can barely breathe. He pulls back and is smiling, breathless as I am, and offers me his arm. I put a shaking hand to his elbow and allow him to escort me back into the ballroom, where I hand off the beautiful gift to a passing by maid, instructing her to take it to my chamber for safekeeping. He sweeps me back onto the dance floor and we share one last dance, I know it is to be the last from the way that he looks upon me, from the way that he touches me. As the dance ends, he drops to a single knee before all of the court and takes my hand, pressing my bare knuckles to his lips. This simple gesture leaves me weak in the knees, even more so than his kiss to my lips ever had. I watch as he rises and steps back, smiling as he turns to go; he stops before my mother's throne to offer her a bow and some parting words. She smiles at him and speaks before he makes his escape.

I watch until he is gone and I realize as the music begins I am still standing in the heart of the dance floor, the feeling of his lips lingering against my skin. I brush my fingers over the spot, still feeling the warmth of his skin against mine. A warmth I will feel for days to come.


End file.
